


Time and Time Again

by Dmitri_Aspen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slight Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/pseuds/Dmitri_Aspen
Summary: Antonio couldn't understand why he was cursed to go through this same torturous event. He was constantly asking the Gods to give him a way to stop it- or at least an answer as to why they do this to him. Why couldn't Lovino be the same as himself? All Antonio wants is a person- preferably Lovino- to stay with him for the many centuries to come.[Takes place in Ancient Rome where Antonio is an immortal, working as a servant for the mortal Vargas family.]





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Julius is Rome, Marcello is Seborga, and Folkert is Germania.

Antonio was simply going about his daily business, tending to the tomato garden in the backyard of the mansion Lovino's current family owns. In this time, he has two other brothers and a loving grandfather. Last time, Lovino had two sisters and a grandmother. Antonio swears the sisters and grandma from last time are the equivalent to this time's brothers and grandfather. It's interesting how that the two families are so similar, the main difference being the dominant gender.

Feliciano suddenly comes bounding from inside, the white tunic wrapped around his body fluttering in the breeze and bouncing in time with his gait. Feliciano was barefoot yet again. He calls out Antonio's name once he spots the servant.

"Antonio, Antonio! I have good news!" Feliciano nearly shouts, dashing madly towards said man. Feliciano crashes into Antonio's chest, the servant barely able to catch him and not fall. After, catching his breath and letting his heartbeat settle down, Antonio asks what Feliciano's so excited about. "Lovi and grandfather are coming home tomorrow evening!" his normal, bright attitude quickly returns.

Antonio swore his heart stopped beating for several heated moments, his breath catching in his throat. He mutters a few words of relief under his breath. Lovino had been taken away by his grandfather to train for the army for at least two years now. Antonio pulls away from Feliciano, his signature smile being seemingly brighter than usual.

"We should prepare something, correct?" Antonio's thankful that, though he's merely a servant in this time, he's been basically accepted as one of Julius's grandsons. Though Lovino seems annoyed by this most times, he doesn't say anything about it. If Antonio weren't this close to the Vargas family, he could've been whipped for acting this friendly with the nobles of the house.

Feliciano eagerly nods, grabbing Antonio's hand and dragging him inside, saying they have to get started. The servant is temporarily stunned by the sudden actions, but quickly falls into step at Feliciano's side. The two leave the garden, swiftly jogging towards the kitchen. Feliciano rants about the feast he has in mind, Antonio listening with rapt attention. The noble was vividly describing what he wanted to surprise Julius and Lovino with.

"I've ordered some of the finest wine from the small shop grandfather enjoys so much, along with extra tomatoes for yourself and Lovi," Antonio feels his face warming up faintly. Feliciano went on to say what meals he wanted to have. Multitudes of fruits from the garden were to be picked. Feliciano wanted to make sure apples were there. Antonio said he could pick them. Figs, a favorite dessert fruit in the Vargas family, needed to be bought as well. Feliciano had the bread and preparation of the meats covered by himself. Antonio wasn't sure how he intended on pulling that off, but he couldn't ask about it.

"Is there any particular fish you want? I have to head out into the markets later today, and I can place an order." At Antonio's words, Feliciano stops walking and gasps rather loudly.

"Lobster! I knew I was forgetting something." Antonio agrees with a cheerful nod.

Immediately jumping back to the topic of the feast, Feliciano tells Antonio that he's already got the needed meats pork and venison, ready for tomorrow. Antonio is amused with how anxious Feliciano is, but is confused as to why he didn't mention this sooner. At least they already have honey and the necessary spices.. That makes everything easier on them. It's also helpful that Feliciano is persistent about helping with the cooking, also being incredibly skilled at it.

"I suppose I may head off to buy what you asked for?" Feliciano told him he could leave, but had to return by evening. It was nearly noon.

\----

With swift, familiar steps, Antonio prances through the marketplace. He placed the orders for the lobster earlier. The lady running the stall was quite friendly, and Antonio couldn't help but stay for a few extra minutes to chat. Though Antonio noticed how honeyed her voice was, and how she was flaunting her hips with subtle shakes. He was quick to realize what she wanted, and excused himself, saying he had to buy a few more things and return to his master's house. The woman pouted, asking him to stay a while longer, saying they have time. Antonio refused and quickly left.

He was wondering why that woman was acting that way, but brushed it off. Antonio knew he was quite handsome. If Julius said that himself, along with Marcello hinting at his own agreement, it must be true (Antonio wasn't meant to have heard that, but he just happened to be nearby).

Wandering around, purchasing the other foodstuffs Feliciano has asked for, Antonio wonders how he'll feel when Lovino gets back. For him to return after so long, it made Antonio feel weird. How much had Lovino changed? Does he still have that hotheaded attitude? That same sharp tongue? Has he become a soldier who only listens to orders given by a person of higher standing? Maybe, like most soldiers, he's found a woman to keep him company while he's out?

He should probably calm down before anything bad happens. Antonio shakes his head and moves to stand at the entrance of an alleyway to check his bag, to make sure he had everything he needed. The note saying the lobster order had been placed, figs, and apples were in the bag. Antonio sighs shakily before glancing around, leaning against the wall. The sun was starting to set. He had to get back quickly or Feliciano will grow worried and he, out of impulse, might report him as missing. That could get him a serious punishment from those even higher than Julius.

Antonio groans softly, pushing himself off the wall. He adjusts the bag settled on his forearm before lightly jogging out into the crowds of the marketplace. Even in the evening, it's still rather busy. That might be because this is when places that hold special shows begin to open to open their doors to the public.

He ignores the constant chatter of the citizens around him, wanting to get home as soon as possible to prepare for Lovino's return.

\----

"You've been thinking about that servant boy, haven't you?" Julius says bluntly, staying at Lovino's face with no obvious emotion. Lovino chokes on the wine in the glass he's holding, raising his free arm up and coughing into his fist.

"What makes you think that?" He asks quickly, angrily, nearly slamming the chalice onto the low table they're sitting at while glaring at his grandfather.

"Don't think I haven't seen you rereading every letter Feli wrote to us that even vaguely mentioned Tonio." Lovino makes a strange, guttural sound in the back of his throat, looking down at his lap. Julius frowns, but easily understands what his grandson's feeling. The faint red on his cheeks makes it obvious. He decides that, since they're to be arriving home soon, to just leave the topic alone for now. The only real concern for Julius was how, if the two entered into a relationship, it would affect the family's position in the nobility. Julius hoped that, silently thanking the way the law works, that Lovino and Antonio could be together. Though that would mean that Lovino has to be the dominant, and Julius isn't sure if he's capable of that. With a sigh, he forgets about the idea with another swig of wine.

Lovino excuses himself with a muttered voice, standing up from the cushions they were sitting one. Julius doesn't say anything, only nods. Lovino takes this as permission to leave and he starts heading towards his tent.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was a letter sitting on the only table in his tent. Hesitantly, his heart slowly beating quicker, he walks towards it. The familiar seal of his family holds the letter closed, but it looked like it was tampered with. He ignores that, thinking Feliciano forgot to write something after he sealed it and he reopened it. With a heavy sigh, Lovino grabs it and opens it with shaky hands. It was from Feliciano, that much was obvious. He had a tendency to leave random doodles on any papers that were sent to his family. Lovino scanned it, finding it strange that it was actually addressed to himself and not his grandfather. This is a first. Also, why is there red dotted onto the corner of the letter?

_Dearest brother, Lovi_

_I know you and grandfather are to be returning home soon, and I have something planned for that. That, however, is of no importance right now. I've heard a few rumors that you need to know about. The servants have heard of Folkert and his grandsons- yes, he has two now. The youngest is still too little to wield a weapon, so he's not much of a current threat. I didn't want grandfather to read this, knowing how he despises Folkert after what happened to grandmother and our parents._

_From what I know, he might come in the direction from where the sun rises. His eldest son, Gilbert, has been spotted within the boundaries and it has most of the people on high guard. I've also heard that he's become more powerful, able to lift boulders on his own with no assistance. It makes me wonder what training Folkert forces him through. Lovi, brother, I know of your past with Gilbert, and I pray your paths don't cross.  
_

_Enough of the depressing facts, I'll give you something that is actually interesting for you. Antonio has been doing well, though he doesn't know that you and grandfather are returning home. I plan on telling him the day before. Everyday, it's obvious that he thinks of someone close to him. I'm rather sure it's you, given the way he stares into your room for at least an hour on most days. It's amusing, honestly.  
_

_If I'm correct, this should be in your hands at least three days before your arrive home. If it's any later, please tell me. That could mean something happened, and we need to get it looked at right away.  
_

_Sincerely, your brother, Feli_

This was supposed to be delivered to him two days ago. Lovino wonders with panicked thoughts as to what could've happened to have the letter delayed by two entire days. The messengers they've been using are quite efficient. Also, Folkert is back with Gilbert? Lovino softly groans, squeezing his eyes closed. He was hoping to never see the albino ever again after what happened.

The two were courting each other years ago, only for Folkert and Julius to find out and forcefully rip them apart. Folkert and Julius ended up in a bloody duel, and both Gilbert and Lovino had been seriously injured. Lovino still has the scar on his hip where Folkert's axe cut him. On the sidelines, they shared a final kiss before separating for good.

Ever since Gilbert went back to his home, and Lovino to his, the noble was thankful he was falling out of love with the albino. What annoyed him, however, was the servant named Antonio that had a smile as bright as the sun. Lovino was rather sure he was falling for the tanned man that was way too handsome for his own good.

Lovino collapses onto the makeshift cot in his tent, the armor plates on his body clanking together and making him overall uncomfortable, though he didn't want to get up. He holds the letter above his head, reading the paragraph that mentions Antonio several times over before releasing the paper and letting it flutter to the ground.

This ache in his chest was similar to the feeling he felt towards Gilbert all those years ago, and he knows full well what it is. It's now amusing to look back on his past romance with Gilbert. They shouldn't have even become friends, given their families shared history of violence towards each other. Somehow, though, Gilbert had weaseled his way into Lovino's heart. His face flushes faintly at the memory of what happened later that evening when Gilbert pulled him away to an isolated part of the forest.

He needs to stop thinking about Gilbert. He was going to be seeing Antonio soon, and that's more important than his past involving the albino. With a grunt, armor plates clicking together, he stands up and walks over to the box sitting in the corner all alone.

If the red stains are what he thinks it is... Lovino freezes, stumbling as his foot hits the ground awkwardly, but he remains standing.

Folkert and Gilbert got a hold of the letter, probably hurting the messenger, and read it. They know he'll be returning home soon. He wants to tell his grandfather, but Lovino knows Julius will panic and they might return to the training grounds. Lovino definitely doesn't want that.

The noble peels off the armor donning his body slowly, mind going through potential scenarios if he and Julius were to run into Gilbert and Folkert. From what Lovino's assuming, it won't end well.

With the armor off his body and in the box, Lovino goes back to the cot and bellyflops onto it. He couldn't understand what was going on, but Antonio was now the main topic on his mind. Lovino lifts his head up briefly to glance at the letter before falling back into the meager cushions. He wasn't sure how to feel about anything right now, but he knew he couldn't tell his grandfather.

\----

Antonio was practically leaping from wall to wall, grinning even brighter than he normally does. Feliciano, too, was a bit more hyper than usual. The two men worked diligently to prepare the meal for Julius and Lovino's return. The other servants in the house were rather confused, but they went along as if it were a normal day. The chefs were glad to have Feliciano helping them, though they didn't voice this.

Antonio entered Lovino's room with a content sigh. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the noble when he returned. The bed had been made, the drawers filled with fresh oils and cloths. Antonio smiled. Lovino never liked having anything too lavish, though he did appreciate it. The bedroom was rather simple, some tapestries his mother and grandmother made hanging up on the walls. Antonio's personal favorite depicts the view from the back garden out into the town. Lovino's favorite was of a feast with several nobles of high power.

Knowing that everything was ready, the servant went back out into the hallway. It was noon, and Lovino was to be home by evening.

Feliciano snuck up on Antonio as he walked out of Lovino's room, jumping onto his back. Antonio yelps in surprise and stumbles, falling to the ground. Feliciano only laughs and rolls off Antonio.

"How excited are you?" He asks rapidly, quickly jumping to his feet. Antonio groans and rolls onto his back, smiling up at Feliciano.

"Very, but I wished you had given me a fair warning before you did that," he says with a halfhearted glare. Feliciano chuckles and offers a hand to help Antonio up. The offer is taken gratefully, and Antonio pulls Feliciano into a tight hug. The hug is returned without hesitation. They both stand there is blissful silence, just content with being in each other's presence.

Feliciano is the first to pull away, his cheery smile remaining. "We need to continue getting ready, don't we?" Antonio's eyes sparkle as he eagerly nods. The noble grabs the servant's hand and drags him down the corridor towards the garden.

The two pick fruits for some time before returning to the kitchen to prep them. Feliciano said that they still had time, given the position of the sun. Antonio's heart stutters, his face flushing. Lovino, his Lovino, will be back soon. Antonio isn't sure how he'll react after finally being able to see him after two years. Sure, they've been separated for longer, but two years is still some time.

Feliciano sees this, and allows Antonio to leave, saying he can cover the rest. Antonio tries to stay, but Feliciano basically shoves him out of the kitchen. The servant leans against the door, biting his lip and staring at the floor.

Lovino will be home soon, and Antonio suddenly isn't sure if he can even lay eyes on the noble without doing something stupid.

\----

Julius leads Lovino and several other guards through the woods, following a worn out trail. The guide doesn't say much, only pointing out landmarks and giving estimated times as to how much longer they'll be on horseback.

Lovino can barely focus on staying atop the horse's back, the thought of seeing Antonio again so overwhelming. Julius notes the bright red on his grandson's face, and makes an accurate guess as to what he's thinking about. Though he doesn't say anything.

They all ride in relative silence, the sounds of hooves being a prominent noise. Lovino sighs quite often, worrying the guards around them. They don't understand what Lovino's going through, and are concerned that, due to the redness on his face, he's ill. Since Julius doesn't say anything regarding it, however, they remain silent, throwing each other nervous glances every so often.

They don't notice the two men silently trailing behind them, heavy weapons in hand. Folkert nods at Gilbert, and the two move at the path's edge, remaining hidden behind the foliage. Folkert is glad Gilbert has learned what silence is, finally. He can be helpful when he actually listens, but his stubborn personality makes that difficult to achieve.

Folkert keeps his eye on Julius, and he can tell the Roman knows something isn't right. With a silent hand gesture, the two Germanics freeze. Gilbert gives a confused look to his grandfather, but doesn't say anything, eyeing the Romans intently.

All that Gilbert is thinking about is the letter Feli, whoever that is, wrote to Lovino. He wanted to know who Antonio is, and if they've been courting each other. Given the way Feli wrote it, maybe they aren't, but Lovino is interested.

He catches himself from getting too lost in his thoughts when Folkert nods, quickly rising and swiftly walking forward. Gilbert scrambles to follow, but does so without making any noises.

Some time passes, and the sun is near ready to sink below the horizon when they finally reach civilization. Folkert whispers to Gilbert, saying they should stay here until Julius and Lovino are well into the town before meeting them at their house. Gilbert reluctantly agrees.

The guide leaves the group, along with three of the five guards. Julius and Lovino, along with the two remaining guards, enter the gates, the men standing there letting them in without question. Lovino catches sight of one of the guards, the one with untamed blond hair, smiling at the blond, who has a strange curl similar to his own, only floating(?), standing guard at the gate. It's obvious those two are seeing each other, and it somehow makes Lovino feel better about Antonio.

In only minutes, Lovino is at his home and Feliciano is bolting towards them, shouting words of happiness. He waits for Julius to dismount before tackling him into a hug. Lovino, too, dismounts and a stablehand takes their horses away. The two guards leave, smiling warmly at the reunion as they turn to trot away on their horses.

Feliciano is quick to embrace his brother, his smile still so bright. "Welcome home, brother! Antonio and I prepared a meal for you two!" Lovino feels his face warm up as he repeats Feliciano's words over and over in his mind.

 _"Antonio and I prepared a meal for you two!"_  
"Antonio and I prepared a meal for you two!"  
"Antonio and I prepared a meal for you...!"

He shakes his head and forces Feliciano to release him, saying he would like to eat now in a sharp tone. Julius chuckles, but walks alongside his grandsons as the start heading towards the house.

Antonio bursts out the door, panting. Feliciano had run off, and--

Lovino's home.

He's home! And he's alive!

Antonio sprints towards the noble, not caring at all for anything except the noble. Feliciano, with a faint smirk, steps aside as Antonio crashes into Lovino, kissing his lips firmly. Julius gasps faintly, only for it to break into a cheerful grin.

Lovino's eyes go wide as he feels Antonio ram into his chest, wrapping his arms around the noble's waist and practically slamming their lips together. The warmth that blooms inside Lovino is strange, yet familiar, but overall welcomed. Seeing Antonio's calm face, Lovino's eyes fall shut and he leans against the servant's tender embrace.

Feliciano stands by Julius's side, silently clapping his hands. He was happy for his brother. Julius was as well, the proud smile making it evident.

Antonio and Lovino ignore the fact they have an audience, favoring the feeling of the other's lips instead. The noble wraps his arms around the servant's back, fingertips grazing the neck hole of Antonio's shirt.

A guttural shout forces the two apart. Antonio tightens his hold on Lovino as a man with pure white hair comes bounding through the front gates. A male with long, blond hair is dashing behind the albino, shouting in a foreign language. Red eyes pierce Antonio's with rage. The white haired man raises a rather large sword into the air, swinging it violently.

A sharp gasp has Antonio looking down at Lovino's face. His eyes are blown wide, a silent scream leaving his lips. The servant feels something warm drip onto his hands. The albino freezes, all traces of his previous rage gone.

Gilbert hurt Lovino.

The noble lets out a sob, tears quickly falling from his eyes. He clings to Antonio, shouting about how painful the wound is.

Gilbert and Antonio stare at each other in shock. Julius and Folkert are brawling in the background, Folkert's axe discarded at their feet.

Soon, Lovino's sobs quiet down to whimpers, his body slowly going limp as his eyes fall shut. Antonio sees this and quickly kneels down, cradling Lovino's body against his chest. The gash from Gilbert's sword is deep, blood rapidly gushing with no signs of stopping. The man who inflicted the wound stands in shock, staring at Antonio as he calls out Lovino's name, in hopes of keeping him awake.

Lovino mouths three words that only Antonio understood as his eyes fell shut, his chest no longer rising with ragged breaths. For the first time in years, tears pricked at Antonio's eyes. Warm blood stains the servant's pants and hands, but he doesn't care. He cries out Lovino's name in vain. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Feliciano lets out a pained scream and falls to his knees, and Folkert gets a good punch to Julius's face.

Tears fall quickly, dripping onto the front of Lovino's armor. Antonio tightens his hold on the noble, not noticing as Gilbert kneels in front of him, reaching out to weakly cup Lovino's cheek. Antonio's vision is blurred by the hot tears, and he closes his eyes, not able to look upon Lovino's lifeless body.

Antonio looks up, meeting Gilbert's red eyes that are filled with tears as well. He looks at the albino's swords before gazing at the man again. Gilbert gulps, a shaky hand reaching towards his weapon and lifting it feebly. Antonio nods, and Gilbert is quick to slash at the servant.

There's a flash of pain before everything goes black.

_"Antonio..." The servant spins around, spotting the noble's body against the darkness surrounding them._

_"Lovino." The noble leaps at Antonio, the servant catching him and holding him against his chest. The stand there in silence for who knows how long._

_"Antonio, I love you," Lovino says suddenly._

_"I love you, too, Lovino," Antonio responds quickly. He backs away, only to place a warm, tender kiss on Lovino's lips. Something tells the immortal he can finally be with his mortal lover forever now in peace._

**Author's Note:**

> In Ancient Rome, males were allowed to have sex with other males and be in relationships. However, the submissive male had to be a prostitute or entertainer and the dominant had to be someone of power. If those requirements were met, males could be with other males with little problem.


End file.
